gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mean
Mean ' by ''Taylor Swift is featured in Props, the twentieth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Puck and Shannon. After the fights between Puck and Rick, and between Shannon and Cooter, Puck is seen in the empty auditorium playing his guitar singing Mean. Beiste sees him and joins in the song with him. They both sing together with smiles on their faces as they can relate to each other's downfall and pain. The song is played by Puck with his guitar and no other instruments. However when they stand up to sing the last chorus he stops strumming for a few seconds then carries on. Lyrics '''Puck: You, with your words like knives And swords and weapons that you use against me, You, have knocked me off my feet again, Got me feeling like I'm nothing. You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard Calling me out when I'm wounded. You, pickin' on the weaker man. Shannon: Well you can take me down, With just one single blow. But you don't know, what you don't know, Puck with Shannon: Someday, I'll be living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Puck: Why you gotta be so mean? Shannon: You, with your switching sides, And your wildfire lies and your humiliation You, have pointed out my flaws again, As if I don't already see them. Puck and Shannon: I walk with my head down, Trying to block you out Puck: Cause I'll never impress you I just wanna feel okay again. I bet you got pushed around, Puck with Shannon: Somebody made you cold, Puck: But the cycle ends right now, Shannon: Cause you can't lead me down that road, You don't know, what you don't know Puck with Shannon: Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Puck: Why you gotta be so mean? And I can see you years from now in a bar, Puck with Shannon: Talking over a football game, Puck: With that same big loud opinion but, Puck with Shannon: Nobody's listening, Puck: Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things, Shannon: Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing. But all you are is mean, Puck: All you are is mean. And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life, and mean Puck and Shannon: And mean, and mean, and mean But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah, Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Shannon (Puck): Why you gotta be so mean? (Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,) Why you gotta be so mean? (And all you're ever gonna be is mean.) Why you gotta be so mean? (Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,) Why you gotta be so mean? Puck: And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Puck and Shannon: Why you gotta be so mean? Gallery PuckBeisteMean.png PuckBeisteMean2.png PuckBeisteMean3.png PuckBeisteMean4.png PuckBeisteMean5.png PuckBeisteMean6.png PuckBeisteMean7.png PuckBeisteMean8.png PuckBeisteMean9.png PuckBeisteMean10.png PuckBeisteMean11.png PuckBeisteMean12.png PuckBeisteMean13.png PuckBeisteMean14.png PuckBeisteMean15.png PuckBeisteMean16.png PuckBeisteMean17.png PuckBeisteMean18.png PuckBeisteMean19.png PuckBeisteMean20.png PuckBeisteMean22.png PuckBeisteMean21.png Tumblr_m4a19wIoiv1qgkj12o1_500.png meaan.png 515201282659PM--3498915455037118346.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Mean 201252523260462 450.jpeg tumblr_m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro8_250.gif tumblr_m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro7_250.gif tumblr_m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro6_250.gif tumblr_m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro5_250.gif tumblr_m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro4_250.gif tumblr_m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro3_250.gif tumblr_m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro2_250.gif tumblr_m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro1_250.gif Tumblr mylqjxeOBN1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mylqjxeOBN1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mylqjxeOBN1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mylqjxeOBN1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mylqjxeOBN1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mylqjxeOBN1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mylqjxeOBN1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mylqjxeOBN1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Shannon Beiste Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three